Obsession
by MyOwnStar
Summary: Previous story-REPOST by me. Enjoy this DARK SEXY ONE SHOT. Penny's interest in Sheldon crosses over to obsession, primarily in the bedroom... ENJOY!


***** REPOST BY ME. Previously taken down by me after the deleting-M-fiction-writers fiasco on Fanfiction a couple years back. But, it's back up and I'm back as well. *** No BETA for this story because unlike Yours, Always, it is untouched. Just reposted. Simply. Enjoy!**

**Original Author's Note:**

**This is another dark, erotic Shenny fic, which includes ****TWO CONSENTING ADULTS in every situation**** presented. This is about Penny's obsession with Sheldon and how she deals with it… ENJOY.**

**If you don't like Penny being the controlling one, and Sheldon being sexually submissive, then don't read on. **

**This is not as dark as my previous story: Yours, Always.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Shellldooon…" The whisper broke through his dreams like a train crashing through a church. His body lurched forward and "Danger, Danger!" escaped his lips in anxiously.

Her fingers pressed against his shoulder, a giggle escaping her lips as she moved over him. "Not exactly."

He tried to pull her hand away, groaning, "Penny. It's the middle of the night. Please let me sleep."

She gripped his shoulder in response. "I couldn't sleep," she purred against his lips as she maneuvered her body against his sleepy form for third time this week. "And if I can't sleep," she continued as she straddled him over the comforter, "neither can you."

"I never understood that logic," he murmured to himself, looking at the floor and pushing his body back against the bed as much as her weight would allow.

"Sheldon." Her voice direct and with purpose. "The logic is there."

He gave her a stern gaze, then softened up when he saw her face. She was serious—to her there was a method to her madness. It mostly involved an unhealthy obsession with the physicist that he was so deeply wound up in, he wasn't sure how to escape the web. It had been going on for so long that he wasn't even sure if he would be able to understand what a healthy functioning relationship with a woman was.

He gently pushed her back, his eyes trying to reach the sensibility in her. "Penny. Please go home. We will plan an evening together. Go home." He was hoping his plea would work out—but very seldom was it effective.

She just sat back, looking at him blankly, unbuttoning the night shirt she wore. He looked down and frowned.

"Is that _my_ shirt?"

"Yes."

"Why do you have my shirt on? Where did you get that?"

She simply smiled, moving his hands over the remainder of the buttons. "Undress me, Sheldon."

He shivered at the idea that she was in his room without him, and desperately wanted to complain and scold her…but couldn't. She was easy on the eyes but sometimes hard in bedroom, and liked things her way. He wasn't sure if she was quite this aggressive with anyone else she'd been with and wouldn't dare ask Leonard. No one knew what they had, mostly because Sheldon tried to deny the situation even happened each time it did. He hated being controlled, especially by sexual means.

His hands just sat on the buttons for a moment, his fingers having a hard time moving. He was angry. He glared up at her, shaking his head.

"Aww…" Penny pushed Sheldon's hands away, finishing the buttons on her own. "Are we mad because I was in your private little room without you?"

He rolled his eyes are her sarcasm.

"What's so special about your room, Sheldon?" she teased, letting the shirt hang on her body, her stomach now exposed. She pushed him onto his back. "Other than the comic books and some letters from Meemaw…what's that special?" He didn't answer. Her questions were a trap and she just laughed at anything he said, no matter how practical or true it was.

She leaned over with her face close to his. He looked away. "Is it what you _do_ in here that makes it so secret?"She felt him adjust his hips under her, so she wasn't sitting directly on his groin. "What do you do, Dr. Cooper? Tell me."

He shook his head, clenching his jaw, his face heating up.

She moved up just enough to shove the blanket out from under them before settling back. Sheldon used that time to try to sit up but the young woman had him pinned back down almost immediately. She wasn't upset with his attempt. In fact, she was too perky about the situation. Sheldon found it unnerving. However, he learned long ago that if she came into his room playful like this, it was a better alternative to what he'd gotten in the past, which he hated to admit sometimes caused him to avoid his own reflection for the whole next day. He knew a lot about everything but could never quite figure out how she could possibly force him into doing things to _her_ against his will.

"Do you…" She ran a finger down his cheek. "Think of me?"

No response.

She moved his face to look at hers again. "Do you think of me, Sheldon?"

He nodded his head, blinking against her close proximity.

"Do you think good things or bad things?"

He shrugged, hating these question games she loved to play so much.

"You don't know, huh…" She sat up and pulled him with her so they were both sitting up, her body still straddling his.

Sheldon adjusted his position to get better leverage. He sighed, sitting back on his hands. His eyes followed the path down her body, her bare legs on either side of his thighs. She wore a pair of pink panties. What would she make him do this time?

"Maybe I can help you remember," she suggested, lifting her hand to his chin to pull his attention back to her eyes. "Kiss my neck, Sheldon."

He lifted his right hand and pushed her hair out of the way. His mouth slid up her neck to the area near her jaw line. His lips pecked there a couple of times before he moved back. He technically did as she'd asked.

She tugged his hands towards the shirt again. "Take it off."

His fingers gripped the edge of the fabric where the buttons were once connected. Glancing one more time in her eyes, he was looking for a possible out. There had been a couple of instances where she would allow him a pass and just do everything for him, never fully letting him free from the situation but at least making it less demanding. She gave no indication that she was letting up.

_Sheldon shook his head against the blindfold, but she was far stronger than her appearance let on. _

"_Aren't you the one who taught me humility, Sheldon?" Penny purred into his ear, her hands cascading down the arms that she had pinned down under her. _

_He was on his stomach and tried his best to push the blindfold off. _

"_Isn't that the lesson you tried to teach me in the kitchen? Or don't you remember?" He did. Their first time was regrettably a harsh one, Sheldon having been coerced into proving to Penny he was, in fact, a man. She had been taunting him, ridiculing his behaviors, and pushing his buttons in every conceivable way. _

_He, in turn, cornered her in his own kitchen area, bullying her for an apology. When she refused, pushing him away, he had grabbed her, pinned her down and made his point more than clear. _

_He tried to avoid thinking about it because the closer he examined the situation, the more he came to realize it was by design that the situation occurred. By Penny's design. He even attempted ending their friendship but she just clung to him closer. He was trapped. _

Finally his fingers pushed_ his shirt_ back, the fabric bunching up around her elbows before she slid it off fully. Sheldon's gaze traveled to her eyes again, doing his best not to allow his peripheral vision to see what it was seeing.

"So…? Bad," Penny concluded about what she perceived his thoughts of her might have been.

"I didn't say that," Sheldon responded calmly, his hands resting at the side of him.

"I know you think bad things because you can't even bring yourself to look at me. Makes me sad…" Penny's voice did sound sincere, but Sheldon doubted she actually was. "What kind of bad things, Sheldon?"

Sheldon shook his head and closed his eyes, wishing away the situation. It was going to happen soon and each time he hated himself for it. The erection that pressed hard through his pants, the desire he couldn't contain, the hands that fondled of their own volition…. This wasn't him. This was her. It was always her. It's what Penny referred to as the real Sheldon. He knew that wasn't true. The real Sheldon didn't like to be touched like this. The real Sheldon avoided intimacy and barely tolerated people in general.

…The real Sheldon couldn't find a way to look at Penny without his heart thudding wildly in his chest…

"I don't think bad things," he meekly answered, his head lowered and his eyes closed.

She didn't say anything and he didn't look up. He felt pressure on his body; she was pushing him onto his back again.

"_You're way too old not to have experienced this," Penny said, her bright smile lighting up the situation. Sheldon pushed her hand away from his body, trying to get up from the edge of his bed. _

_She held him down and she straddled his legs, mostly to keep him in place. _

"_Tell me you want to at least try it. See what all the hub-bub is about."_

"_I don't care," he said, his wide eyes drilling into hers. _

_She looked down, a slick smile on her face. "I say you do."_

_Sheldon pursed his lips and looked away, anger and embarrassment filling his senses. He jumped a little when her hand touched him, but he closed his eyes at the sensation of a hand that wasn't his own stroking him outside of his pants._

"_Tell me you'll at least let me—just this once." She licked her lips very lightly and whispered in his ear, "I bet you taste nice…" _

_Sheldon breathed out and opened his eyes, looking into her seemingly friendly face. His response was his hand unbuttoning his fly._

Her blonde hair cascaded down as she leaned her body over his again. He opened his eyes just as she began to smooth her hand over his pants. He tried to push the teasing fingers away, really wanting for once to be in charge and control her the way he controlled other people.

"Don't worry, Sheldon. I'll put those hands to work," she said, and he didn't doubt her words for a minute. "You know what I love about you, Sheldon?"

He swallowed. He always hated this question. "What?" he choked out.

"I love your eyes, your lips, your voice…" His heart thudded with every compliment, nervously waiting for the actually purpose of her torment just then. "And the way you get so hard when I touch you."

There it was.

She laughed lightly as if to tell him he was helpless to defend himself against her touch and he knew it. She brought her lips down to his and he did, in fact, kiss her back. In the beginning there were repercussions from being a dead fish when she tried to kiss him. He had actually grown to not mind kissing her, to appreciate her luscious lips and experienced tongue. There were times he was able to curb her aggressive behavior and move things along in a smoother, less dominant manner when he kissed her. She'd almost melt into his touch. He used this to his advantage many times.

His hands reached up to cup her face as he moved his lips against hers, feeling her sigh into his mouth.

He pushed away, searching her eyes. "Why do you do this?"

"Kiss you?"

"Control me."

She brought her hand up and let her finger glide gently over his eyebrow. "Oh, Sheldon…" Her voice was sickly sweet. "Could I really have you any other way?" The smile she gave and the way her eyes narrowed indicated that an answer wasn't necessary as she was really just toying with him again.

But the thought played in Sheldon's mind. _Could she have him any other way? Had she even ever tried? _

Finally pulling back, she stepped off the bed and tugged at his hand.

"Come on, Sheldon. Time to undress."

He swung his feet over the edge and sat there for a moment. He looked at a picture on his wall, unbuttoning his shirt unconsciously. Penny walked around and he felt her body on the bed again, though he didn't look back. He felt her hands rubbing his shoulders, and he couldn't help but to roll his head back and close his eyes. His body was always stiff and even more so with the anxiety Penny caused in him.

When he took off his shirt, he slid down his pants and sat there in his white undershirt and underwear for a moment. With some hesitation, he removed those as well.

Penny kissed his neck, and he fought the urge to lean away. She reached around and grabbed his hand, placing it on his own growing member. From behind him, she ran her fingertips across his back and shoulders.

"I like when you think bad things," she whispered. "I know you hate these visits, Sheldon. But I know you hate them because you _love _them."

She shifted her weight so her body pressed against his, her perky breasts pressing against his back.

His eyes were closed as he moved his head away from the words she began to speak in his ear.

"I love that you fantasize about me. I think about you all the time…" She reached around and placed her hand on top of his, encouraging him to stroke. He didn't say he had fantasies, she was just boldly assuming... But if he contested the issue, she would force him to tell her everything he thought and he already felt galaxies more exposed than he ever dreamed. Besides…she wasn't wrong in her assumptions, entirely. His thoughts almost always led to a fantasy of some sort…

She continued, "What is it, Sheldon? The way you fucked me in the kitchen." He shook his head against her words and turned his face. "In the shower." She kept her hand on his until she saw he was moving it on his own. "In Leonard's bedroom… that was one of my favorite times."

She was sick, but the last memory was actually the one that caused him to move his hand on his own.

_He pushed her hands above her head, sliding his fingers south to her breasts and stomach. There was something about being in his roommate's room while he was gone, which was her idea, that turned Sheldon on. It was dangerous and naughty…and in the back of his mind, before all this craziness, he always thought he could do Penny better if he was in Leonard's situation (if listening in on their sexual escapades sometimes was any indication). _

_They'd started the night off in Sheldon's room, as usual, and her mood was mildly cruel and demanding. Sheldon's day was already pretty taxing and it was one of the seldom occurrences of his physical aggression towards her. The tables were turned. She had been stunned and tried to push the situation back in her favor, but Sheldon was fed up with his whole day and her presence allowed him the opportunity to let it out._

"_You wanna do this?" she angrily asked, tugging away her wrists from his grasp. An almost sadistic smile crossed her face as she leaned over, grabbed his shirt by the collar and almost growled, "Then take me in Leonard's room." His eyes had widened in surprise and he certainly didn't want to violate his friend's privacy. He _hated_ when people were in his room. "Oh, don't be coy, Sheldon," Penny sneered. "I know you listened to us fucking all the time."_

_His response, aside from the crimson forming on his face, was to grab her by the arms, pushing her back into the hallway. She stumbled and almost fell completely. He continued to approach her in a similar fashion as he had the first night in the kitchen. Penny just backed up, what should have been alarm on her face was excitement._

_Sheldon didn't speak one word to her as he pushed her back on the bed, pulling his shirt over his head and tugging her pants off. He slid his own pants down and when he had gotten on top of her, took care of her in ways he'd always dreamed of in the days when she was dating Leonard. His own masturbatory fantasies coming to life. _

_The following day was one of the times he avoided his own reflection…and Leonard._

One thing that made Penny aroused was definitely seeing what she did to Sheldon and watching him stroke himself at memories of the two together. She got off the bed and stood in front of him. Feeling the bed shift, Sheldon opened his eyes and was confronted with her smooth body in front of his face. He let go of himself and casually brought that hand to her pink panties, so innocent and unassuming. They were very similar to the panties she'd worn that time in the kitchen, but the only difference was these would probably not be ripped at the side from being torn away so aggressively.

His fingers traced the fabric and he reached around and pulled her stomach closer to his face. Penny let out a small noise, her hands landing on his shoulders. He looked up at her, his breathing remarkably steady, and said, "I think of you in your tank top and shorts."

Penny blinked, the first actual sincere surprise Sheldon had seen from her in the bedroom in a long time. "Excuse me?"

He pulled at her panties. "I love your tank top and shorts."

"You like me _dressed_…?" Penny began to giggle a little bit. He knew this would be her response.

"No. Not dressed. Just in the tank top and shorts. You like to wear those. That's what I think about."

"Sheldon, sweetie, I don't see how that turns you on."

"I didn't say it did." He brought his lips to her stomach. "I said that's what I thought about."

"So, your thoughts are _good_," she mused, her gaze falling on a poster on his wall as she took in what he said. It sounded so simple.

"Very," he admitted almost too softly to be heard, just a breath on her skin. His fingers pulled down her panties.

"I think I know what to wear around the apartment now." Her voice teased him but he hardly paid attention.

"No need. I remember every time you've worn that combination." He sighed as she stepped out of her undergarment. "In the last year alone, ninety two times in my presence."

Penny's mouth dropped. She quickly recovered, pulling his hands away and pushing him back on the bed. Determined to win control of the situation again, she climbed on top of him.

"Oh, that can't be all you think about, Sheldon." She sat up on his legs, his member standing to attention in front of her. "Tell me what it is about that…combination…" Her fingers tickled his balls and he pushed them away.

"Penny, please get off me." She actually obliged, seemingly curious enough to allow him to finish his story. When she settled next him, he decided to ignore her question and turned to her, pulling her into one of his kisses. He was both physically aroused, but emotionally drained and was hoping to take her then and there and get back to sleep.

He pushed her legs open, but Penny pushed them closed, yanking his hands away. His mouth was still on hers and his body pressed against her firmly.

"No," she pushed out, between kisses. She shoved him away. "I'm not letting you do this. Answer me."

He licked his lips, watching her face closely. He really didn't want to talk about his own private fetishes.

"Sheldon, if you don't tell me…" she leaned in to emphasize her point. "It won't be your hips I'll be straddling."

He shuddered with her erotic insinuation.

_Her small hand pushed his larger one in the direction of her pants, pushing it inside the waist band. His breathing was thick as she forced his fingers against her wet, soft center. _

"_You've touched me here before," she reminded him, referring to the scene in the kitchen. That was different. Adrenaline drove him then, he barely controlled his own actions that time. Right then, it was Penny who directing his behavior. _

_Almost by accident, he started to stroke her in the right spot. "Right there," she hissed, her body lurching upwards a tiny bit. _

_Her hand was now at her side, the other one gripping his neck. Sheldon was trying his best not be disturbed by his own actions, the feel of a woman was pretty foreign to him—much unlike his smooth, veiny shaft that was used to. He instead just took in how it was making Penny feel. He knew sex was always a driving force for her, but he never knew it was so multi-faceted. Their experiences provided him a great deal of insight. _

_She had started to moan. Then said, "Just imagine when you put your tongue down there." _

_Sheldon froze and it was the abrupt stop that made her look at him. His eyes were wide, he swallowed hard, and he shook his head, unable to speak. A small lump formed in his throat, and some panic set in. _

"_No."_

"_Yes." She pushed his hand to start moving again but he tried to pull it away. She shoved it back down. Reaching up, she forced him into another kiss. He was glad she did, only because he hadn't wanted her to see his eyes slightly tearing up._

_It wasn't a week later from that night when she kept to her words and did, in fact, introduce Sheldon's mouth to her. The evening started out with Penny pleasing Sheldon, acting so very sweet, and he thought it was one of her easy nights. He let his guard down, allowing himself to enjoy what she was doing, but before he knew what was happening, she was coaxing him to do go down on her. When he refused, that was the first time she had actually pushed him on his back and brought her to his lips. By then, he begged her to get off with the promise of taking care of her. And that he did, with her now on her back, legs spread, and him on his knees on the floor. His heart thudded so rapidly in his chest that it was enough to distract him from the gravity of what he was doing._

_He would never admit it to Penny, but he'd found that her grabbing his head in ecstasy right before one of her more intense orgasms was one of his proudest sexual moments. _

Sheldon looked at the bed sheet, then at her body, then at her face before continuing what she'd requested of him. What was it about her in the tank top and shorts that he liked thinking about?

"It's unassuming. Innocent, I suppose. Like…" How was he going to word this without sounding like a total perv or "pedo" (which Sheldon understood to be a shortened term to pedophile)? With some effort, he finished, "A…schoolgirl."

Penny's eyes lit up and her beautiful smile beamed. He continued.

"Maybe something you wore," he sighed before stating the rest. "Under your uniform."

"I knew that anime porn got in your head," she teased, leaning forward. He turned his head away, annoyed she had made him confess this just to turn around and mock him. He was also mildly embarrassed because a flash of where his thoughts usually led passed fleetingly through his mind—and consisted of him as a very stern university professor and her as a one of his private school grad students doing what needed to be done to make the grade.

It would be a lie if he said he didn't sometimes think of barging into Penny's apartment, and have his way with her as she did with him, but as it were, this vicious cycle of hers was already too much for him a lot of the times.

She pulled his face back to her.

"Thank you, Sheldon." Her eyes were actually as sincere as her words. "I like that…" She straddled him again, fully aroused by his depiction of her. "I guess if I'm a school girl that makes me," she leaned forward, her hands resting on either said of his head, "Hot for teacher."

He knew the Van Halen song reference. It'd been downloaded for him and used as a tool to tease him when he was having trouble with grad students flirting with him.

His eyes gazed at her almost dreamily as he reached up to kiss her again. He broke the kiss, looked down at his shaft, grabbed it and grazed it against her. Penny sat back, took his member in her hand and continued to do what he had started. This time, Sheldon laid back on his own, a groan escaping his lips as she sank fully on him. She wasted no time in riding him and his hands swiftly gripped her hips and pushing her onto him harder. Grabbing his hands, she brought them up to her chest but Sheldon only squeezed them lightly before letting go.

He watched her body move in the dimly lit room, ever curve exposed to him. He couldn't believe he had told her about his fantasies—despite the fact that he fought them every time they occurred. He regretted it, knowing that all that would come his way was her parading around ever so casually throughout his apartment—around Leonard as well (never the others, she hated the idea of them seeing more than they needed of her)—and challenge him not to get hard with her presence. He knew he could do it but wasn't sure if his game play could withstand the distraction.

Her rhythm was perfect but Sheldon wouldn't have minded something faster. He moved his body with her, encouraging more out of her. He watched her hand glide down to stroke herself as she finally did pick up the pace. His eyes closed at the build up that was stirring inside of him. He pushed into her from his position on his back as his climax hit him with force. Penny's own tidal wave rocked her slender body, as she pushed on Sheldon hard.

Panting, she rolled off of him causing Sheldon to flinch at the removal of his now spent member.

They both panted, and Sheldon couldn't wait to get to the shower. He was sweaty and gross and already hated the fact that he would have to redress in pajamas that weren't fresh.

"Well, that was fun, as always." Penny shot up and pulled her clothes on. It was very rare she stayed beyond the sex, mainly because of Leonard's presence in the apartment, or so she said. Sheldon didn't think she actually cared about that. It was something else. Perhaps like him, she needed to go and be alone, maybe she too felt ashamed afterwards or dirty and in need of a shower.

In actuality, the main thing Penny did when she went home was try not to think about Sheldon and how she wanted to cling to him forever and force him to stay with her always. To love her always. Controlling him was her only hope of keeping him. If she revealed much more to him, he might see a weakness—a flaw—in her and her logic, and try to push her away (again). She never wanted to have that happen…

"See you tomorrow," she said quietly, cupping his chin in her hand and planting a kiss on his lips. He looked over as she walked to the door.

"Only during the day, right?" he asked, his weary voice strained with concern. "Penny, I need my sleep."

She smiled to herself, her hand on the doorknob. She slowly turned around. "We'll see." Biting her lip gently she continued, "And maybe I'll let _you_ take advantage of this innocent school girl for a change."

With a small short laugh, she exited the room leaving Sheldon alone…at least for the rest of the night...


End file.
